


Iron Man Band-Aids

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: HRT, M/M, Medical Shots, Needles, Original Character(s), Shot Day, Trans Male Character, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: It’s shot day for Kelvin. Let’s take a look at how it goes!
Relationships: César Ruiz "Goyo" Hernández/Original Character(s), César Ruiz “Goyo” Hernández/Kelvin “Gravija” Hernandez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Iron Man Band-Aids

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me today like a few hours ago while I was at a church gathering.

Kelvin was sitting at one of the tables in the dining hall, quietly speaking to César about a dream he had the night prior. The older man listened intently as he chewed on a piece of turkey bacon, nodding every once in a while as his boyfriend spoke. He happened to glance at the clock and apologized to Kelvin for interrupting him. “ _Mi vida,_ isn’t it almost time for your shots?”

The younger man swallowed the food in his mouth and checked his watch for the time. “Damn, it is. What would I do without you,” he said in jest as he pressed a quick kiss to Cesár’s cheek and grabbed his tray to take his trash out. “I’ll see you after training, my love,” he said as he passed by the table again.

He walked through the semi empty halls of the base and headed towards the medbay to see if Lera or Gustave were around, but he didn’t have much luck finding them. His next stop was each individual office of the doctors and he was lucky enough to find Finka in hers. He knocked on the door and leaned against the doorframe, smiling when the woman turned and noticed him.

“Oh, Hernandez, how's it going?”

Kelvin walked into the office and sat in the chair Lera kept near her desk. He looked around the room, noticing the new posters she had on the wall and the photo of her and Apollo on the desk. Kelvin smiled at that, he always thought they were a cute couple, and it made him happy knowing Apollo had someone like Lera around. “It’s going. I meant to come around last week, but César reminded me that it’s shot day and I’m running out of vials. I need some more. I think I have like enough for two, maybe three more shots?”

Lera hummed in thought as she typed something on her computer. “You take them weekly, so you should be good. You didn’t increase your dosage did you?”

“No, it’s the same, lower than last year though. It was giving me problems. Remember that seizure I suffered last summer?”

She nodded and wrote something down. “Yeah, Gustave was the only one around at the time. I was in Amsterdam.”

“Well, we found out that whoever had prescribed me before I got to Rainbow, gave me too high of a dosage and eventually led to the seizure. Granted, I’m grateful it all happened when it did, because everything got fixed, but my beard was growing too fast…” He stroked his chin, fingers slipping through the patch of hair he kept there. It was almost time for a trim anyway.

“Alright, well. I can send in an order for a new supply for you. I just sent in one for Danut last week but the dosage is different since he’s farther along than you and a lot bigger, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“Plus, I’d rather be safe than sorry and separate the orders. They’re gonna question why I’m ordering so much HRT between you two and Iris.”

Kelvin slouched in his seat and picked at a random string on his pants. “I mean, not our fault God fucked us up in the womb. This could’ve been avoided if he’d just given us the right shit.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at his own joke, but it didn’t last very long as silence fell over them while Lera finished up the request.

“Alright, Hernandez, you’re all set. I sent it in and I’ll call you up in a few days to get it. Until then, take care and don’t get into any trouble.”

“Thank you very much, Dr. Melnikova.” The young man playfully saluted Lera and slipped out the chair to leave her office. He made his way down the halls towards his room and slipped through the door after unlocking it. He looked down at his bed and smiled when he saw the box of Iron Man bandaids and one of those giant teddy bears next to his pillows. “Oh César, what will I do without you.” He picked up the bandaids and placed the box in the top drawer of his dresser where he kept his kit for shot day. He always assumed it could be worse. He could be deathly afraid of needles.

“Okay, _mijito._ You got this,” he told himself as he walked over and grabbed the tiny bottle and one of the disposable needles and syringes from his dresser. He set the bottle aside and let it sit out while he walked to the bathroom and thoroughly washed his hands. He dried them and quickly took off his pants, neatly folding them and setting them on his bed. He walked back into the room and grabbed two alcohol pads and set them near the syringe on his desk. He made sure to open all of the items and keep everything organized.

Music always helped him relax during the process so he put on his headphones and put on some music from his phone.

_I'm a hitboy, I'm a hitboy_

_I'm a, I'm a, I'm a_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

_Yeah, yeah_

He sang softly as he pulled the cap off of the bottle and wiped the top with an alcohol pad. He did this for ten seconds before he set it down and grabbed the syringe, pulling off its top and pulling air into it relative to his dosage. He paused for a moment to rap along to the song, head nodding to the beat.

_I'm a hitboy, I'm a hitboy_

_Por más que no quieran, no van a poder pararnos_

_I'm a hitboy, I'm a hitboy_

_Mírame, mami, estoy puesto pa' ser millonario_

He stuck out his tongue and continued with his shot, sticking the syringe into the bottle and flipping it so the bottle was upside down. He filled it carefully and made sure there was no air in the capsule by uncapping the needle and pushing out the air. When everything was right, he set the syringe down and pulled up his briefs to expose the skin of his thigh and found the injection site. He wiped down the area and carefully grabbed the skin just as he was taught all those years ago.

_Billetera entera, pero mami espera, ey_

_Te dije no a la primera, ey_

_Vos viniste con cualquiera, ey_

_Yo no corro con la fiera_

Kelvin continued to rap softly as he stuck the needle into his skin at the perfect right angle, drawing the syringe back to make sure there was no blood before he slowly injected the oily liquid into himself. The whole process took a total of fifteen seconds and when he was finished and pulled the needle out and flicked on the safety cap to toss it into the small trash bin nearby. He wiped down the area and massaged it gently, chuckling quietly when he grabbed the Iron Man bandaid and applied it to his skin. It was kind of adorable if he were honest.

“Alright, time to clean up and get to training.” With that, he turned down his music and hurriedly began cleaning up all the papers and plastic, making sure all of it was thrown away properly. He pulled his briefs back down and put his pants back on before washing his hands once more. He looked around his room to make sure he didn’t forget anything and clapped his hands when he remembered his goggles.

“Can’t forget these bad boys,” he whispered as he grabbed them from the top of his dresser, slowly fitting the elastic over his head and setting them on his forehead. “Alright, all set. Let’s go kick some ass.”

Kelvin left his room and jogged down the hallway to meet with Glaz and Kapkan for their training session. Along the way he did run into César who pulled the younger male into a short kiss. “Did you like your presents?”

“Of course. I was running out of band aids. How’d you know?”

César shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “I might have checked to make sure you had enough. Thought I get you another bear as well since you seem to like them very much.”

Kelvin rolled his eyes, but he kept the smile on his face. “You’re a sap, but thank you for those. I will name it Goyo, and it can keep me company when you’re not around, if you know what I mean.” He winked at his partner and left him alone without further conversation.

César just sat there in awe at what Kelvin just said. He shook his head and waved it off.

It was just another one of those things Kelvin says when they’re alone.

Just another one of those days.


End file.
